Versus
by Pacmayne
Summary: Have you ever wondered what a fight between Percy and Jason would look like? What about Annabeth and Hazel? Well, so do I. And that's what I'm doing here. I analyze each demigod's fighting styles and powers, then send the demigods into a room with each other and make them fight to the death! Cool, right? (Send me a PM telling me who you want to fight next, and I'll get on it.)
1. The First Fight

**This isn't a story to take seriously. It's just two teams of demigods going at it. Don't get mad at me for not making your favorite character live. I'm only writing what I think would happen in a situation like this.**

* * *

 _Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Leo_

 _vs_

 _Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel_

* * *

 **ι.**

"I got Jason," Percy growled, his poisonous green eyes narrowed. Riptide sprang into action, and he stepped forward.

Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and surveyed the situation with her steel grey eyes. "Leo, take Piper. Nico, Frank is all yours. I'll cover Hazel."

Nico emerged from the darkness and stalked forward like a panther, shadows dripping from him like black smoke.

He drew his nightmarish Stygian iron sword just as balls of flames erupted from Leo's hands, draping the dark room into orange light.

Across the room, Jason's eyes glowed blue, and electricity sparked from his body and ran across the blade of his gladius.

Piper readied her jagged sword beside him, her kaleidoscopic eyes blood red.

Hazel's long cavalry sword flashed gold as it twirled, but Frank stood calm and still, his skin rippling with dragon scales, then fur, then rubber, and his spear was tall and steady.

For a moment, the demigods were silent and still, analyzing their opponents.

Then, it all kicked off at once.

It was Percy and Jason who exchanged blows first. Jason parried Percy's low slash, and Percy sidestepped Jason's thrust.

Then Leo was sending balls of flames at Hazel and Piper, who ducked and dodged with great effort.

Annabeth rushed Hazel before she had even stood up properly. The younger girl still managed to jerk out of the way of Annabeth's knife, responding with a stab of her own.

However, Annabeth knocked the blade away with her easily maneuverable dagger, and she began pressing Hazel with a flurry of strikes.

Hazel was forced on an unsteady defensive mode, constantly backing up and barely blocking Annabeth's rapid jabs and slashes.

She couldn't seem to gain any momentum, which made it hard for her to return any strikes of her own. "Frank! I need help!" She shouted.

Frank, with his seven foot long spear, was able to throw a quick poke in there to give Hazel some respite. Annabeth was forced to back off, which allowed Hazel to go on the offensive.

Unfortunately, this left Frank open to Nico.

A long cut appeared along Frank's stomach. It could have been much worse, but Frank had thrown himself backwards, away from Nico's lashing sword.

Frank rolled to his feet just as Nico dove into the shadows, disappearing from view entirely. However, Frank's instincts told him to turn, and so he did -

\- and he just managed to block Nico's deadly strike to his head.

Frank twisted his spear, slashing at Nico's chest. The younger demigod ducked and stepped to the left. Frank spun and stabbed at him again, but Nico nudged the spear to the side with a tap of his sword and smashed Frank in the face with the hilt.

Meanwhile, Leo and Piper were locked in a terrifying dance of death.

Piper was lithe, and she could dodge and duck and lunge and flip out of the path of Leo's fire. However, she couldn't get close enough to strike at her flame wielding opponent with her sword.

Leo was keeping her at bay with ease, summoning the blazing spheres from the palm of his hands and sending them at her like fiery basketballs.

Piper was losing endurance: she wouldn't be able to keep up with him and she knew it. She needed an opportunity.

"Hey! Get me something!" Piper shouted.

"Hazel, the ceiling," was Jason's breathy answer.

"Got it. Frank, cover me!"

Hazel lunged away from her own conflict, leaving the son of Mars to deal with the two experienced warriors on his own.

He spun his spear, catching Nico's blade and Annabeth's foot at the same time.

Annabeth just barely caught herself from falling, and she twisted away from Frank's follow-up spear thrust.

And then just like that, Nico was behind the larger demigod, dealing the blow that took Frank's head away from his body.

A second later, there was a noise like the earth splitting open, and the entire world seemed to rumble. Sunlight threw the room into clarity. The ceiling collapsed around the remaining seven demigods, revealing the clouds - the dark thunder clouds rolling above them. Before anyone could prepare, a bolt of lightning came down with a flash that blinded everyone for just a moment.

ZA-BOOM!

Silence.

Dust rose all around like a heavy fog, and somewhere a fire crackled.

"Who's still here?" came Percy's call. "Hello?"

"Here!" Annabeth yelled. "I'm here!"

"Jason? Frank?" Piper got to her feet and squinted. There were shapes in the dust, but she wasn't sure she could trust any of them.

"He's dead!" Hazel answered from behind her. "Frank's dead!"

Piper made her way to Hazel's voice, heading away from the two foreign shapes. She found the younger girl standing beside Jason, who held Frank's spear in hand.

Frank himself was lying on the ground, his head separated from his body and sitting nearby. Piper averted her eyes.

"What's the game plan?" she whispered.

"I'm going to clear the dust. It's three on three, unless Nico's dead. I haven't heard him say anything."

"Leo's gone?"

"Yes. I've got Percy. Piper, you're on Annabeth, and Hazel has Nico. When I clear the smoke, everyone rush your man. Keep them pressured, okay?"

Jason stepped up, Frank's spear on his back. "Here we go."

The wind picked up and Piper covered her eyes. Then, a second later, the bombarded concrete room reappeared as the dust and smoked slipped away.

Annabeth and Percy were on the other side of the burning room, standing back to back. Jason was sprinting for them, Hazel and Piper hot on his tail.

Jason was on them first, and a surprised Percy just managed to block his strike. Hazel and Piper sent a flurry of attacks toward Annabeth.

The blond girl parried Hazel's first strike, but suffered a deep cut to the leg from Piper and, half a second later, a thin scratch to her neck from Hazel. Annabeth ducked under Piper's next slash, slipped between both her opponents, and dove away.

Piper turned and was about to chase after her, but then she realized that there was a black sword tip protruding from her chest.

"Piper!" Jason screamed.

The daughter of Aphrodite gasped for air, but couldn't find any. She collapsed to the ground, and Hazel furiously attacked her brother, who slinked away, blocking and parrying with ease.

Annabeth got up, and after a moment's hesitation, launched herself at Percy and Jason.

The son of Poseidon was under a lot of pressure, dodging small lightning bolts while repelling Jason's gladius simultaneously.

When Annabeth entered the fray, slashing at Jason, he was forced to retreat. Over his shoulder he sent a bolt at Annabeth and two at Percy. The couple barely managed to evade the pulsating stabs of electricity, which ripped at the concrete.

"He's tired," Percy said, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. "We just gotta stay on - "

But just then, before Annabeth could even stand up, a powerful wind knocked her back down, and she hit the ground hard.

A second later, Frank's spear came whistling through the air, passing Percy's shoulder. It pierced the daughter of Athena's neck, pinning her to the ground.

She died immediately.

"No!" The air around Percy darkened and crackled. Dark swirling clouds began to form around him, and electricity sparkled and popped. The clouds began to spin around him like a miniature hurricane, the winds contesting even Jason's.

The son of Zeus sent more lightning at Percy, with stronger and more dangerous voltage, but they had no effect on Percy's storm, which only began to enlarge.

"Fire with fire," Percy said with a hard grimace.

He advanced on Jason, who was summoning his own storm. Jason had been using his power for almost half an hour now, and he was tiring quickly.

But he kept his storm going, and his blade met Riptide's once again.

Meanwhile, Nico was sending his sister back to the Underworld. He willed the earth to swallow her limp, lifeless body, taking it to their father.

He then looked to the great conflict that was taking place in front of him, squinting.

The two demigods were flaunting all their power at once, and it sure was a sight that hurt to look at. The high-speed wind was almost enough to knock Nico off his feet.

He had to end this before Percy exerted all his strength at once, killing himself in the process.

Nico summoned his own power, reining in all that Hades offered, and aimed it directly at Jason's storm, in which the son of Zeus was hidden within.

Then, he released it all.

The shadows in the corners darkened, then grew. Tendrils of blackness slithered toward the massive storm whirling in the middle of the room. The ground split, ripped open, and crumbled as it shook. Skeletons and corpses crawled through the rubble, clawing their way to the world of the living.

Nico sent all his rage at Jason, and his storm dissipated. The shadows wrapped around the son of Jupiter like a massive black hand, slammed him to the ground. The army of the undead threw themselves on top of him, wrestled him deeper into the loose rock.

Then, the ground tore apart, and a crater stretched open. Jason, along with the armada of skeletons, fell, flailing, to the Underworld.

* * *

 **What'd you think? Tell the surviving demigods (Percy and Nico) in the review section below.**


	2. War Gods and Big Three

**Back with round two. Powers are prohibited. They are on top of a mountain.**

* * *

 _Percy and Annabeth_

 _vs_

 _Nico and Clarisse_

* * *

 **ιι.**

Percy uncapped Riptide, glaring across the flat mountain top. "I'm going to kill you, Clarisse."

The daughter of Ares spun her electric spear. "Fuck you, Pussy Jackson!"

"Easy, Clarisse," Nico breathed beside her as he drew his wicked black sword. "Don't let him bait you."

Annabeth flipped her dagger and caught it. "I can handle Clarisse," she murmured. "You need to keep Nico at bay, sword on sword."

Percy glanced at her. "Fine. Crisscross, then?"

Annabeth nodded.

The duo started forward, stalking toward their opponents like massive, extra dangerous predators.

Annabeth stared Nico down with her intense grey eyes as she approached, but Nico found himself glancing at Percy, who was also foused on him.

"Spread out," Clarisse muttered sharply, readying her six feet long spear. "I've got - "

"No! They're gonna switch," Nico whispered fiercely - just in time.

Percy and Annabeth surged forward together, crossing paths and closing in on the two demigods.

However, Nico and Clarisse were ready for it.

Percy practically pounced on Nico, his bronze sword flashing in a powerful downward slash. Nico twisted away, and Riptide sent up sparks as it clashed against the stone ground.

Nico spun, swinging his sword around in a deadly arc. Percy threw himself away from the whirl of movement, narrowly avoiding Nico's blade.

He landed on his back and rolled to his feet. Then, he stood to meet the the son of Hades, a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"Alright, Nico," Percy grinned his easy grin. "Alright."

Meanwhile, Annabeth was ducking under Clarisse's lashing javelin, being extra mindful not to touch the electric spearhead.

The larger demigod maneuvered her spear with deft hands, twisting and spinning and whirling it to match Annabeth's rapid jabs and slashes.

They were almost equal in skill; however, Clarisse wasn't nearly as patient.

Growling, she tested Annabeth's guard with a stutter step forward and a feint to her head.

Annabeth didn't fall for it. She surged forward immediately, dodging Clarisse's follow up thrust and stabbing the daughter of Ares in the gut.

Clarisse screamed. Then, she socked the smaller girl so hard in the face, she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

Clarisse adjusted her grip on her spear, then brought it down hard with both hands, aiming to stab Annabeth in the heart.

But Annabeth rolled to the left, and, once again, she was inside Clarisse's guard. Annabeth spun and kicked her leg out from underneath her.

The daughter of Athena straddled Clarisse in a schoolgirl pin, sitting on her chest and holding her dagger to her neck.

Clarisse's wrists were pinned to the ground above her head by Annabeth's knees, so she could only squirm and shout as Annabeth tipped her chin back, and -

BAAM!

Nico and Annabeth tumbled to the edge of cliff with the force of his tackle. Clarisse looked around in a daze, then sobered up quickly enough as Percy swung his sword down at her.

She twisted away, grabbed her spear, and forced herself to her feet. Percy was going hard, his reflexes on overdrive. He pressed her, forcing her to retreat - she was still in pain from her deep stab wound.

Clarisse dodged his slashes, his thrusts, and his backlashes the best she could. He jabbed at her chest, but she brought her spear up with both hands, and Riptide came down on the shaft instead of her head. Then, she kicked him in the stomach, and he stumbled.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was having trouble holding her own against the son of Hades. His sword was half the length of Clarrise's spear, making it much harder for Annabeth to get inside his guard, and he was also much quicker then the daughter of Ares.

He sent a flurry of strikes at her: a quick vertical slash; Annabeth leaned away. His sword slid forward immediately afterward; she sidestepped and knocked the blade away with her dagger. He retracted his sword, spun it once, then feinted left with sideswipe; Annabeth nearly fell for it, but then she caught the whirl of movement from her left. She went to parry the blade -

\- but it wasn't there.

Too late did she realize, it was a double feint. Then, the daughter of Athena lost her head.

Percy was distracted as he watched Nico push her headless body of the cliff. "Annabeth - NO!"

Clarisse's lashing spear ripped open his thigh. He fell to one knee, grunting as electricity coursed through him. She brought her spear down again, aimed for his heart. He parried with Riptide and returned with a slash. Clarisse darted away, but Nico came forward.

Percy stood and met Nico's blade with his own, then he immediately stepped out of range of Clarisse's thrust. Nico came back with two feints, both of which Percy practically ignored as he knocked Clarisse's second spear jab away. Nico slashed wide, and Percy stepped back again.

The two demigods continued pressing Percy, forcing him to back up farther and farther, nearing the cliff edge.

Nico stabbed at Percy's neck, but he knocked the blade away, returned a wild thrust -

\- Nico stepped inside, grabbed Percy by the shoulder, and went to stab him in the stomach, but Percy shoved him back, hard.

Clarisse saw her opportunity and didn't waste it. Her spear flashed - Percy surged away - and the electric spearhead sank into his side.

He screamed, grabbed the shaft, and brought Riptide down so hard, the celestial bronze spear broke in half.

Percy ripped the broken half spear out of his side with a grunt and threw it at Nico, who ducked under the projectile with ease.

Clarisse came at him with her four foot long pole, but he wasn't nearly as dazed as he let on.

His sword came down hard, once again, over her head. This time, however, she didn't block it.

Her face split in half, Riptide sank down to her chin. She crumbled, dead as dead can be.

Nico flew at the wounded demigod, his Stygian iron sword a whirl of slashes, hacks, jabs, and thrusts.

Percy couldn't keep up with the sheer speed of the attack. His shoulder was cut so deep, he couldn't lift his sword arm. His stomach opened next, and he felt like his guts would spill out.

Then, Nico sank his sword deep into the son of Poseidon's chest.

* * *

 **What'd you think? Tell the surviving demigod (Nico) in the review section below!**


End file.
